


The Prince

by Bittodeath



Series: Daichi Rarepair Week 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Captive Prince Fusion, Blood and Injury, Bokuto and Ushijima are brothers, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Falling In Love, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Shimizu Kiyoko, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Ushijima Wakatoshi/Kuroo Tetsurou, Past Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Past Relationship(s), Prince Semi, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Top Sawamura Daichi, prince bokuto, prince ushijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Sawamura Daichi was a royal guard of Vere, until he was disgraced and sent as a peace present and slave to the Prince of Akielon. He only wishes to live a quiet life, but that was before he realized how bright the Prince really was...Set in Captive Prince universe, but like some generations before so there are some cultural changes and all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I feel the need to precise that i completely lost control over this work and I have no idea what happened but it happened and here we are.

Daichi bit his lips. The marble was cold under his knees, and he focused on the slightly shimmering patterns on it rather than on the steps before him. Rather than…

“Sawamura”, the voice called, and it was cold, colder than it had ever been. “I am very much displeased with you. A royal guard, having sex with the princess? What went through your mind?”

Daichi knew better than to retort. The King had, after all, never authorized him to speak. And he had nothing to say in his defence, aside that he didn’t have the moral force required to refuse the princess. He’d have to be mad to – Kiyoko was as gorgeous as can be.

“Look at me”, the King growled, and he slowly raised his head to look at him.

The shackles were cold around his wrists and neck and ankles. But, yeah, he deserved them. The King was sitting on his throne, and next to him was his heir, Prince Eita, with his slave, Sugawara.

“Your sentence has been discussed between the Royal Prince and us”, the King said. “You will be sent to Akielos as a slave and a peace offering to the Prince.”

This time, Daichi’s jaw dropped. He had expected to be whipped, maybe even killed, but this?

“With all due respect”, he said, “I was never raised as a slave. I cannot properly honour you as such.”

The King smirked.

“It is said”, Eita interrupted, “that the Prince is tired out of trained slaves. It is also said that he barely receives his own anymore. Maybe a change of dynamics will be good for him.”

He smiled, hand petting Sugawara’s hair, who was sitting between his legs, chin propped on his thigh and staring at Daichi. Daichi’s eyes grew wide, horrified. He could never live as a slave, he had never learnt to be one, he couldn’t…

“Take him away”, the King said, and soldiers pulled him to his feet and dragged him out.

The last thing he saw was Sugawara waving at him with a light smile and he gritted his teeth – Sugawara was good at manipulating people. _Very, very good._

 

It was evening already when he was shoved into a carriage with a bunch of other slaves – _trained_ slaves – and they started the long, boring journey to Akielos. He couldn’t believe it. They were sending a Veretian royal guard to be the slave of some Akielosian Prince? He tried to think of a way out, but couldn’t think of any. Akielos and Vere had always been at each other’s throat, there was no denying it. So why would the King make a peace offering to Akielos? He wasn’t plotting as much as other Veretian – _yes Suga I mean you and that little shit of Oikawa_ – and most of it definitely went above his head.

It took several days before they finally arrived to the capital, the weather was hotter there than in Vere and he wasn’t sure he liked it. He blinked as the sun blazed and blinded him, until he was pulled to the shadows of the palace. He was bathed and dressed in thin, white cotton clothes that barely covered his hips and the top of his thighs. They put make-up on his face, and he saw his reflects on the polished marble of the floors: kohl underlined his eyes and gold highlighted them and covered his lips. He couldn’t help but grimace and the sight, he _did_ look like a courtesan, but at least he didn’t-

He bit back his words when they pierced his ear to get a long, golden earring with an opal almost falling on his shoulder. When they clasped a thin, cold and golden choker around his neck, and the same golden circles around his wrists and ankles. And more gold cascading on his shoulders and arms and torso. There was more gold on him than he had ever possessed. They had even slicked his skin with oil and he was getting afraid to meet the Prince. He couldn’t really punch him in the face, could he?

A hard push to his shoulder, and they brought him to his knees. He jerked away and looked up, ready to bite off whatever might come his way. The sound of naked feet on the cold marble sent a shiver down his spine.

“So it is you Vere sent to replace me?” a voice said, and soon after a young man wearing more jewels than actual clothes was standing in front of him. “I was trained the Akielonian way, and still I wasn’t enough. Do you really think a _guard_ can be any better than me?”

Daichi gulped. The man was… frighteningly beautiful. He could easily compete with Oikawa, and the gods knew how gorgeous Oikawa was – _and how fiercely guarded but that was not the matter_. He had silky ink black curls, a slim body and an incongruous pale skin for an Akielonian, with silver-grey eyes drilling holes into him.

“Don’t make me laugh”, the man sneered. “I am the best here, do you really think the Prince won’t tire of _you?”_  
“Listen I didn’t ask for any of-”  
“Shut _up_ ”, he said, his voice frighteningly cold, a bit like Sugawara’s when he got angry. “I was asked to teach you the basics but don’t worry it won’t be long before the Prince pushes you off his bed, if you ever get there.”  
“I don’t even _want_ to get there”, Daichi retorted.  
“ _Shut up_ ”, the man said again. “Listen closely because I won’t repeat it. You should never look down on the Prince. He looks down on you. Always welcome him by prostrating yourself. Never talk back. Never push him away. Do you hear me? The Prince should never hear a _no_ coming from you.”

Daichi grit his teeth. Going against this guy, though he was a slave, was impossible. He just wouldn’t shut up, even for a minute. And he seemed to be deadly jealous. _Not like I asked for any of this_ , he muttered to himself.

“Of course”, he sneered, “I won’t ask you to perform well in bed.” He batted his eyelashes – which were very long now that Daichi looked at them – “you are but a mere _slave_ , nothing we’re getting our hopes up for.”

They heard the loud clapping of naked feet running to them and the man pouted.

“I should go now”, he said. “Bye-bye!”

They heard a long string of loud yells as the guy hurried away, and though Daichi didn’t speak a word of Akielosian it wasn’t hard to guess they weren’t so sugar sweet names. Another figure stopped by him, heaving, and perhaps not as breathtakingly beautiful, but surely just as alluring. He wasn’t wearing a lot of clothes as well, but it was still more than the other man, or than Daichi himself. And he was wearing red and gold, in his wild black hair on his sun-kissed Akielosian skin, and down his _immense_ legs, gold bracelets clinking around his wrists and ankles with each of his moves.

“I’m sorry, I hope Akaashi didn’t bother you too much. He doesn’t take the Prince rejection’s very well and being replaced by a Veretian guard…” the man winced, “well, he thinks it is an insult.” He smiled. “My name is Kuroo and I’m attached to the service of the Royal Prince Ushijima, by the way. I was directed to help you through the palace, and bring you to your master.”

Daichi stared at him and then blurted out a:

“Neither you nor this guy really look like what I’ve heard of Akielonian submissive slaves.”

Kuroo laughed whole-heartedly.

“Akaashi is a slave from Vere but he is by far the one who adapted the most to Akielonian ways. And I wasn’t brought up as a slave either, Prince Ushijima chose me out of the people to be his. It was an honour I couldn’t refuse.”

Daichi’s eyebrow shot up.

“So what, the two highest-ranking slaves of Akielos aren’t even real Akielonian slaves? What a joke.”  
“Be careful what you say”, Kuroo said with a smirk that was downright frightening, “I’m the one supposed to help you get used to life here, not Akaashi. You’d better get on my good-side.”  
“Your Veretian is quite good”, Daichi said. “Almost no accent.”  
“Because I learnt from Akaashi. I was the one who taught him Akielosian. And you will learn as well.”

Daichi had nothing to retort to this. Learning Akielosian was indeed a good idea, though he had never been that good at languages. He was a guard, not some kind of diplomat… _You’re not even a guard anymore_ , a voice whispered in his ear. At least Kuroo didn’t seem as insufferable as Akaashi – but well, you know what they said about appearances.

“The Prince isn’t waiting for you”, Kuroo finally said. “He doesn’t know about you, you are a birthday present from his brother.”  
“Even better”, Daichi grumbled. “Say, how about you let me go out? I can go to Patras and no one will ever hear of me again.”

Kuroo laughed loudly.

“Absolutely not”, he answered. “Listen, the Prince is my good friend, and I’m intimately persuaded you are what he needs. Now get up and follow me.”

They walked down huge corridors until he stopped in front of double doors and pushed them open, motioning to Daichi to get inside. Vere was luxurious, but this… The Prince’s apartments were simply stunning – and to think he was only second to the throne, Daichi didn’t dare to imagine Prince Ushijima’s dwellings. Large windows opened on a balcony, but for now everything was close to the warmth of the outside, keeping the rooms pleasingly cool. The bed was low and fabric seemed to flow above and around it.

“Impressive uh?” Kuroo said with a smirk. “Your room will be the one across the corridor. Now you wait here until the Prince arrives.”

 

Daichi never liked waiting, but he was used to it. It was – no, it had been part of his job. He hesitated a long moment before flopping down on the plush bed, laughing at how insanely comfortable it was. If he was lucky, the Prince wouldn’t want him and he’d be able to spend his days in leisure. That didn’t sound so bad after all.

He jerked up when he heard loud steps outside the doors, but remained sitting on the bed. The doors slammed open and he shivered when he thought about the sheer amount of force needed to simply do that. And then, his eyes fell on the Prince.

He was standing in the doorway, tall and broad, dark skin shining, chest heaving as he panted heavily. His white clothes were sticking to his body and leaving nothing to imagination, muscles rippling under his skin, chiselled and honed by practice. His hair was black and white, falling on his face until he slicked it back with his palm, revealing two golden eyes darting around the room to analyse threats. They finally fell on Daichi and he saw a twitch in his mouth. He said something in Akielosian that Daichi didn’t understand.

“Is this a joke?” the Prince growled, his voice low, his stance changing to something more guarded – he was ready to fight. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Daichi smiled instinctively – the Prince radiated joy and kindness even when he was angry, so unlike his Veretian fellows who always concealed their emotions behind false smiles and subdued eyes. No wonder he hadn’t been satisfied by a Veretian slave, even one that knew Akielosian customs.

“I’m Daichi, Your Highness”, he answered from the bed, bowing his head. “A present for Your Highness.”

The Prince stance immediately changed as comprehension lit his eyes. He scratched his head.

“Oh. I’m sorry if I frightened you.”

This time, Daichi couldn’t help his laughter.

“Do I look frighten, Your Highness?”

The Prince looked at him.

“No, but slaves usually cower when I’m angry.”

Daichi shrugged. Okay, he had to admit he was having fun. The Prince was so innocent and kind he was too easy to tease.

“You’ll need more than that to frighten me”, he answered, and the Prince smiled, closing the doors behind him.  
“So you are… Veretian?” he asked, watching him curiously. “Because you don’t look like it.”  
“I am”, Daichi confirmed, “it’s because I was a royal guard. Lot of time training under the sun.”

The Prince seemed fascinated, but then he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why would a Veretian royal guard be in my bedchambers instead of guarding… his royal family?”  
“Told you, I’m here for you”, Daichi said, crossing his legs – okay no maybe no, because the fabric of his clothes was riding up higher and showing more of his thighs than he was comfortable with. He had spent enough time training to be used to not be wearing the complete Veretian costume, but this was far less than he was comfortable with.

The Prince stared, puzzled.

“I don’t need protection from a foreign guard.”

Daichi nearly choked. Wasn’t his appearance enough to give him an answer? And then he seemed to understand, his mouth rounding comically into a “oh” of comprehension and his face flamed red.

“I’m sorry I should have known”, he said, “they’ve all been harassing me to either take Akaashi back or find someone else. I should have known they’d do something like this.” He then stared at Daichi. “I wouldn’t be surprised if this was Kuroo’s idea.”  
“To be fairly honest I’m still at a loss about what I’m supposed to do”, Daichi finally said with a chuckle. “You can just ignore me.”  
“I won’t”, the Prince cried out, and for a moment Daichi feared he had offended him, though he hadn’t reacted to his dropping of the honorifics. “Just… be yourself, okay? Drop the Your Highnesses, the bows and all these things.”  
“How should I address to you then?” Daichi asked, cocking his head aside.  
“Bokuto will do”, he answered, before grabbing his clothes and pulling them over his head to drop them on the floor.

Daichi couldn’t help his gulp. As an adversary, Bokuto was one he would be more than wary of. As a lover… His eyes darted south before he could help it and his fist tightened. If he was being honest with himself, now he was afraid.

“Help me scrub my back”, Bokuto simply said, and of course he was a prince, he was probably used to this. Daichi wasn’t.

He got up and followed him to the adjacent bathroom. The Prince was already in the large pool, washing the sweat off his body with attention. Daichi looked around and found a soft sponge, dipping it into the water before rubbing it carefully on the glistening skin in front of him. He kept repeating himself _focus on your task_ , just like a mantra, and was finally so focused he didn’t realize Bokuto was staring at him from over his shoulder.

“Soon my back will be raw I think you should stop”, the Prince gently said.  
“I’m sorry” Daichi replied, startled – startled enough that he dropped the sponge in the pool.

Bokuto snorted and Daichi froze, watching the sponge float away. Soon in was in the middle of the basin and he didn’t know what to do anymore aside from staring at it. He then took a breath, grabbed one of the many products and dumped it on Bokuto’s hair. The Prince yelped in surprise at the cold.

“What are you doing?!”  
“Washing your hair”, Daichi replied.  
“Do not bring your soldier’s hands anywhere near my head, you will definitely pull off my hair!”  
“I will not”, Daichi roared, sitting on the edge of the pool and pining Bokuto’s head between his thighs to stop him from struggling as he slowly massaged his scalp.

The water was warm around his legs and he realized the Prince had gone completely still. It took some more time, but then he realized the position he was in and his face flushed red and he carefully glanced at Bokuto’s expression. The Prince opened his eyes to peer at him with a little smirk.

“This is a nice place to be.”  
“Shut up”, Daichi growled, and slowly Bokuto’s expression relaxed, along with his whole body, and Daichi took the time to observe him.

There was still something juvenile in his features when he was like this, but now that he could stare, Daichi realized the second prince was indeed a beautiful man. His nose was slightly crooked but it only added to his charm, plump lips stretching into a lax smile, long, dark eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He rinsed his hands into the pool, grabbing a nearby bowl to wash away the foaming product. He relaxed his hold on the Prince and leaned backwards to grab a towel, but just as his fingers closed on it, he felt Bokuto shift to face him.

His heart skipped a beat at the realization that a beautiful royal prince was standing, unabashed, between his legs. _Not the moment_ , he groaned in his mind, but Bokuto’s gleaming eyes were peering at him and he jolted when those wet lips met the skin of his inner thigh, where he was oh so sensible. He couldn’t do anything but stare back. The sense of silence hit him suddenly – there was no sound around them but the light swashing of the water, Bokuto’s measured breath and Daichi’s, already too short to his liking. He shivered when Bokuto’s fingers skimmed against his skin, before his broad, strong hands wrapped around his hips and brutally pulled him in the pool.

Daichi gasped, his body suddenly pressed flush against the Prince’s, freezing as he didn’t know whether to pull away of get closer. He felt the slight dip of fingers against his hipbone, the unclasping of the now useless cloth that had covered his body. Bokuto’s eyes roaming on his body felt like burning coal being rolled on his skin and he didn’t dare to look up – scared of what expression the Prince would have. Bokuto grabbed his chin tightly, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Where has gone your fire, warrior?” he asked in a low voice, and Daichi couldn’t bear its intensity.

Biting the inside of his cheek, he whipped his hand at the surface of the water, sending it splashing in Bokuto’s face whose grip instantly relaxed. He took this moment to get away, forcing a laugh out of his chest. It became a real one when Bokuto shook his head just like a dog would have and turned to him. He was grinning widely.

“How dare you”, he said with a laugh, splashing water at Daichi who shielded his face without real effect.

They went on and soon Daichi’s make-up was ruined but they didn’t care about the dark and golden smudges on his skin as their laughter filled the bathroom, and Daichi felt lighter than he had in days. Soon though, Bokuto headed out and wrapped himself in a large towel, handing another to Daichi who felt suddenly very self-conscious and hurriedly wrapped it around him. He went on, drying his body, startling when he realized Bokuto was standing in front of him and staring. Softly, the Prince pried the towel from his grasp and flopped it down.

Daichi’s heart was beating like crazy as he couldn’t figure out what was going on in Bokuto’s mind. The Prince’s eyes roamed over his naked figure, before he reached to his back and Daichi stilled completely. One of the many jewels clattered down on the floor. And then a second. One by one, the Prince was taking off the gold from his body, even the marks of his slavery. Daichi shivered when his fingers brushed against his thigh to unclasp the last jewel. Silently, Bokuto motioned to him to follow to the bedchambers, sitting him down on a stool.

Then he wiped off the make-up, first his eyes and cheeks, and last, he softly dabbed at his lips. He opened a box strewn nearby.

“Don’t move”, he said, before reaching for his ear and taking off the long earring.

He replaced it by a single sapphire, and Daichi finally dared to look up. To look at him. Bokuto was smiling kindly.

“I am getting tired of courtesans, of heavy perfumes and soft hands. Don’t become one of them.”  
“I-”  
“Don’t. Please.”  
“Okay I won’t. Can I have some clothes then? I don’t want to walk around naked. Us Veretians are… we don’t like to show off our bodies.”

Bokuto’s mouth gaped open.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you could be uncomfortable since you are…” he blushed “supposed to service me. Wait a second.”

He quickly came back with pants and a tunic.

“Still, it’s a shame to hide yourself.”

Daichi felt his cheeks and ears turn red, and he quickly put on the clothes. Bokuto was still staring at him, and he could almost see the cogs turning in his mind.

“Should I take my leave?” he asked sensibly. “Or do you want me to stay? I’m afraid I can’t offer you much of the services a trained slave would but…”

Now the Prince looked annoyed.

“Leave. I’ll call for you when I’ll need you.”

Daichi bit his lips. He had upset the Prince and he didn’t know how, but the best course of action seemed to be to leave him to his own device and go to his own room.

“As you wish”, he said with a bow before exiting the royal bedchambers and crossing the corridor to his bedroom.

It was a nice place, warm but not too warm, comfortable and quite spacious, and he knew he wouldn’t mind spending his time here. He quickly settled on his bed with one of the books in a corner of the room, enjoying his idle time.

Bokuto didn’t call him the following day.  
Nor the day after.  
Or the day after.

A whole week had gone and he hadn’t heard about the Prince again – nor about any other palace resident, for that matter. There was only a guard that came at meal time and gave him his food before leaving. He spent his time alone. Reading soon bored him, and he started to work-out just like he used to back in Vere. It was what he had wished for, after all. To be tranquil, unbothered by his “master”. He just wished he had more company, and more room to move. He wasn’t authorized to go out unless the Prince called for him, and Bokuto seemed to have forgotten all about him. He knew he wasn’t being honest. He had taken a liking to the Prince, who had struck a chord in him. He longed for him – and would never admit it.

He was getting bored out of his mind by the end of the second week, laying idly on his bed. He had read all the books in his room, worked-out enough to burn all his energy for a month and was starting to talk to himself about his life in Vere. So when the door opened in the middle of the afternoon, he immediately sat up.

Kuroo peered inside the room and smiled.

“Can I come in?”  
“Please do before I definitely turn mad”, Daichi answered.  
“What happened?” Kuroo asked curiously. “Is the Prince too much for you to handle?” he said with a chuckle, sitting next to him.  
“I wish! I haven’t seen anyone in two weeks my brain is running in circles I can’t stand it anymore!”

Kuroo opened his mouth in surprise.

“But… I don’t understand, Bokuto spends his time talking about you. This makes no sense!”  
“Are you saying I’m a liar?” Daichi growled.  
“I’m not! I’m just… very surprised.”  
“I can’t even exit this room.”  
“I can’t exit my chambers or Prince Ushijima’s without his authorization either”, Kuroo said. “I’m only here because he thought it was time someone checked in on you.”

Daichi nodded.

“I think I upset him somehow.”  
“I will go and see what I can do”, Kuroo said, standing up. “Prince Bokuto will not defy his brother, and Prince Ushijima is a kitten in my hands”, he added with a wink.

Daichi smiled as Kuroo exited the room. He came back not long after, looking puzzled.

“You are summoned tomorrow morning in the training rooms by Prince Ushijima”, Kuroo said. “He intends to spar with you.”

Daichi frowned. He had no idea what Prince Ushijima was like, but if he was about the same height and build as Bokuto, it was going to be one hell of a fight.

“Sparing with a slave doesn’t seem to be a custom, or is it?”  
“No it isn’t, I have no idea what Prince Ushijima is plotting”, Kuroo admitted. “Sometimes he’s a mystery even to me, and I’m the closest person to him.”

Daichi looked at him.

“From what I heard, I wouldn’t have thought Prince Ushijima was the type to confide in a courtesan.”  
“He isn’t”, Kuroo nodded. “And this is where you’re mistaken: I am not a mere courtesan like Akaashi. I am the Prince’s lover.”

Daichi stared at him: he couldn’t see the difference between their statuses, but if Kuroo was happy with seeing things like that, who was he to trample on that?

“I should go back”, Kuroo said. “Rest well, Daichi. You will want all your strength to spar with the Prince, believe me.”

 

Time seemed to fly after that, and the following morning was there before Daichi could realize it. He searched through the clothes in his room, frowning at how unpractical they all were, until he settled on cotton pants. It was far from being the best, but it was all he could find. The door was soon opened and the guard guided him through the palace and to a brightly lit room, spacious, with what seemed to be an arena in its centre. There were four people there: Kuroo, sitting graciously in a sofa, his long legs tucked under him as he plucked grapes from a nearby basket; Bokuto, barely clothed and already strained by the effort, sparing with a tall red-haired guy who was giving him difficulties and barely seemed out of breath, and a tall man with olive skin, green eyes and dark hair who was stretching, powerful muscles playing under his skin. All eyes turned to him and he gulped. He had never been used to being the centre of attention, and this was already too much.

“Slave”, the man said in a deep baritone, “come forth.”

He quickly closed the distance between them, and the man who couldn’t be anyone else than Prince Ushijima stared at him, his expression unreadable.

“Brother, what is-” Bokuto started, obviously displeased with the situation.  
“The first man on the floor loses”, Ushijima simply stated, immediately taking a defensive stance.

Daichi’s heart started to beat louder. He wasn’t sure he could beat Ushijima, given the height advantage he had on him… Slowly, a grin stretched his lips. He could win. He took his stance and soon after, Ushijima attacked, aiming for his ankles and attempting to swipe him off his feet. Daichi’s grin widened as the Prince fell right into his trap and he changed his stance, lowering his gravity centre and stopping the Prince’s attack before toppling him to the ground, a hand pressed to his throat, a knee on his chest.

The silence was eerie as no one dared to say a word. Daichi pulled away and bowed in respect.

“Does Your Highness want a revenge?” he asked, and he could feel Bokuto’s eyes boring holes in his back.

Ushijima nodded, swiping the sand off his skin before taking back his stance. He held on a bit longer, but not by much, quickly sent to the ground as Daichi’s knee dug in his lower back, pinning him to the ground. Once he was up again, the Prince smiled – just barely, but it was a smile.

“I would be pleased to train again with you, Sawamura Daichi. It seems I have a lot to learn from you.”

Daichi bowed, ears going red.

“It would be an honour, Your Highness.”  
“I don’t agree!” Bokuto roared from the other side of the room, stomping towards them and pushing Daichi away from Ushijima to stare at his brother, so obviously angry it was almost comical. “Brother, you gave me Daichi as a present and-”  
“And you are letting him rot in his chambers”, Ushijima stated firmly. “I gave him to you for your enjoyment and pleasure, but you didn’t give him a chance to try and please you. You said you were tired of courtesans. Do you think a mere courtesan would have been able to fight like he did? Now you have a choice: let him train with us so we can learn from him and he can be useful, or take him as your slave, but stop being so childish.”

Bokuto had turned an angry red, his eyes staring furiously at his brother. Daichi had the vague feeling that Ushijima was holding back a victorious smirk.

“Guards”, Bokuto called, and two guards appeared immediately, “take the slave to my rooms.”

Ushijima’s eyes gleamed maliciously as Daichi stood there, dumbstruck. The guards seized him and he was dragged outside, not even having the mind to resist and still wondering what had happened. He came back to himself when they closed the door behind him and he found himself back to Bokuto’s room. He had the feeling the Prince was yelling on his brother, though he couldn’t hear any of it, and that Ushijima was proud of himself. Not that he understood either what the Prince had plotted.

The doors soon opened on a seething Bokuto, slamming behind him as he strode to Daichi, grabbing his face roughly as he pressed their lips together.

“You are mine”, the Prince snarled.

And Daichi burst out laughing. Bokuto was painfully jealous and Ushijima had triggered this reaction out of him through the sparring. The Prince was childish and Daichi thought it was hilarious. Even his kiss was inexperienced, which seemed unlikely considering he had had Akaashi as his slave before. But maybe Akaashi didn’t have what it took to tame the wildfire that was Prince Bokuto. Daichi pushed him away, staring into his eyes.

“You are a child”, he said, drawing out each word.

Bokuto was about to protest when Daichi grabbed his chin and pulled him downwards, claiming his mouth with the rough force of the soldier he was. There was none of the courtesans’ delicacy in him, but it wasn’t delicacy Bokuto needed. The Prince moaned, surprised, shivering as Daichi’s hands ran up and down his back, the rough calluses of his palms and fingers obvious in his touch. Nothing like the hands of a courtesan. He squawked when Daichi roughly pushed him, making him stumble on his own bed. There was sand in his hair and on his clothes, but Daichi couldn’t bring himself to care. He straddled Bokuto’s thighs, palms gliding on his torso, chuckling at the blush spreading on Bokuto’s cheeks and neck, all the way down to his chest.

He leaned down and captured his lips once more, invading his mouth when the Prince gasped, his eyes glazed over by the sudden and abrupt pleasure. Daichi felt his own blood pulsing through his whole body and making his heart race, nipping at the Prince perfectly smooth lips before trailing kisses down his neck, chest, stomach, not even stopping when his hands reached the hem of the Prince’s loose pants and pulled them down, tossing the fabric away as he reached Bokuto’s crotch. The Prince tried to smile smugly, but his chest was heaving breathlessly and no matter how long he had been with Akaashi, he was still an inexperienced young man in Daichi’s hands. Mine to take, a voice murmured in Daichi’s mind, and he shivered.

Now slowing down, almost to a complete stop, Daichi nuzzled Bokuto’s cock, making a show of his lips brushing against it, opening slightly to wrap around the tip and watch Bokuto jolt in pleasure. He stared in the eyes of the Prince, before taking him in his mouth. He took his time to adjust, listening to Bokuto’s moans as he took him deeper and deeper until he hit the back of his throat. He felt Bokuto tense under him, and saw his eyes widen as he kept on going, relaxing his throat. The tightness made Bokuto moan even louder, fingers trying to tangle in Daichi’s hair but it was too short to permit it and his nails just dug into his scalp.

Daichi pulled away, feeling the muscles of Bokuto’s thighs tremble and quiver under his hands as he let him go. The Prince was laying limp on his bed, drawing sharp breath as he tried to compose himself, and just from the look of his face, Daichi knew he had never felt so weak in bed. So defenceless. He made a dive for the nightstand, looking through the bottles and other things that were there, until Bokuto nodded at one. He looked at Daichi expectantly as he coated his fingers in oil generously, and Daichi knew what he was waiting for. But the Prince wasn’t the one in power now, no. Daichi was.

He kissed him softly and murmured a “relax”, rubbing the pad of his finger to his entrance. Bokuto immediately tensed, looking at him with his eyes wide in surprise as he started to sit up. Daichi pressed his other hand to his chest and pushed him down.

“Relax”, he said again. “I won’t hurt you. It’s my job to pleasure you, isn’t it?”

Bokuto nodded.

“And you wanted me to belong to you, didn’t you?”

Bokuto nodded again and Daichi smiled.

“But I don’t. Courtesans belong to people. I am not one”, he murmured in a low voice, slightly hoarse. “You wanted a soldier”, he added. “And here I am, and I fully intend to make you mine.” He stroked Bokuto’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

The Prince had relaxed as he talked, distracted, and Daichi took the opportunity to push a finger in. The Prince shuddered, tight and hot around him, but soon relaxed as Daichi thrusted his finger in and out. He added a second when he deemed him ready, scissoring gently, his other hand wrapped around Bokuto’s cock.

“You okay?” he asked, and Bokuto nodded, his face flushed, before averting his eyes.  
“Look at me”, he whispered, “look at me, Bokuto.”

Bokuto looked at him, and Daichi crooked his fingers. The Prince arched beautifully, a full body shiver passing through him, before falling back onto the bed. He was breathless and beautiful, and for the first time Daichi was glad he had been sent here as a slave. It wasn’t a punishment. It was a benediction. He added a third finger to be sure, watching as Bokuto’s hand slid down and grabbed his wrist to take control of his hand, to take control of his own pleasure, and he slapped it before pulling his fingers out, making him whine.

“I command you-” Bokuto started.  
“No you don’t” Daichi said with a grin before kissing him as he slid out of his ruined cotton pants. “I’m the one in command here”, he added, pouring more oil in his hand and coating his own length.

He lifted the Prince’s hips to put a pillow under them, bending once more to gaze into his eyes as he lined up with him.

“In this bed, in this room, I am the one in command”, he said again. “You can be as princely as you want outside, but when I’m between your legs, you’re mine.”

Bokuto’s pupils were blown with desire when he pushed in, slowly but without stopping, watching the Prince’s every expression to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. He paused only once he was fully sheathed in him, his hands running soothingly on Bokuto’s thighs, before he tried to lean down for a kiss. Bokuto was warm, almost too warm, his hands bunching up the sheets above his head, tears shining in his eyes. Still, he answered the kiss, taking shuddering breaths as Daichi steeled his resolve not to move until he was sure Bokuto was ready.

“I’ll start moving now”, he murmured, gripping one of Bokuto’s hands and intertwining their fingers, putting the other around his own neck. “Hold on to me”, he said, before settling his hand back on Bokuto’s hip.

He gave a shallow thrust and the Prince shivered, almost already overwhelmed, and Daichi smiled to him, brushing back his damp hair as he slowly settled into a rhythm, one that made the Prince throb under him, one that made his blood boil under his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful”, he whispered, and Bokuto gasped, “my Prince, you’re so beautiful.”

He could tell Bokuto wouldn’t last long now and he aimed his thrust directly to his soft spot, wrapping his hand around him and stroking in time with each thrust. The Prince moaned louder, his eyes closed, body arching towards him, soft pleas of “more” spilling from his lips, until he came with a hoarse cry. Daichi’s pupils blew wide at the sight but he managed to pull out before releasing on the Prince. He gasped for breath, his eyes closed, body trembling, before opening his eyes again to look at the Prince.

His lips and cheeks were red, his hair all around his head, golden eyes glazed with pleasure staring at him. Bokuto smiled and craned his neck to kiss Daichi’s lips again, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down. In a matter of seconds, Daichi could feel him shaking heavily against him, his face buried in his shoulder. He felt tears rolling against his skin, heavy sobs wracking Bokuto’s body.

“What is it?” he asked, a tinge of panic in his voice. “Did I hurt you?”  
“No-o” Bokuto answered, and he was almost crushing him in his embrace, “you made me feel so good…”

Daichi gently pulled away, threading through Bokuto’s hair tenderly.

“There is nothing to fear, Bokuto. I’m here for you. I will always be.”  
“You lie”, Bokuto said, sniffing. “You were a royal guard, there is no way you’d want me. I know you had sex with the Princess of Vere. I’m not a fool, she’s a pure beauty and I’m-”

Daichi kissed him.

“I dedicated years of my life to the Princess because it was my duty”, he replied. “Now I want to dedicate my life to your pleasure and safety”, he said, kissing his knuckles, “will you let me?”

Bokuto nodded hesitantly and Daichi pulled away, enough to grab a cloth and wipe them.

“Come here”, he said, opening his arms, and the Prince snuggled against him, his head on his heart.

Bokuto was sleeping long before Daichi did. He had pulled the covers over them, Bokuto still hugging him tightly. From the sounds of the palace, Daichi could tell it was the middle of the day. He should have woken up the Prince, but seeing how tightly Bokuto slept, he couldn’t bring himself to. There was a soft knock at the door, a pause, and it creaked open. Daichi glared at it, but soon, Prince Ushijima was standing there. He looked immensely relieved when he saw his brother sleeping in Daichi’s embrace. That didn’t deter Daichi from glaring at him for disturbing Bokuto’s sleep.

“I know you were sent it as a slave”, Ushijima said, “in a foreign country, as a peace offering. But I ask you to protect my brother. There have been attempts to his life from inside the palace, but I managed to keep all of them a secret from him.”

Daichi stared at him, looked at Bokuto, and then back at Ushijima.

“He is no longer a little boy”, Daichi said.  
“But you’ve seen him”, Ushijima replied. “As innocent as a child, and people want him to act as a prince and as a leader. That’s why I asked for someone like you. You can relieve some of this pressure. Akaashi couldn’t give him what he needed.”  
“Are you asking me to do that as a slave or as a guard?” Daichi growled in a low voice, and Bokuto shifted in his arms.

Ushijima smirked.

“You’ll figure it out.”

He exited the bedchambers before Daichi could say a word, closing the door behind him. The sound woke up Bokuto, who stirred, looking at him with a hazy expression.

“Daichi? What happened? You seem tense…”  
“It is nothing, my Prince”, Daichi replied with a smile. “You are safe with me.”

_I wish this was true…_

 

Three weeks went by without any incident, and Daichi quickly understood what Ushijima meant. Bokuto was cheerful and boisterous, and loved by all the maids and slaves and servants. But he wasn’t a reliable leader, easily distracted, too playful to really understand the meaning of the war Ushijima and his old, sick father were trying to avoid. He didn’t seem to see how weak the King was, nor to understand that at his death, Ushijima would become King – and that if the war broke, Ushijima would lead the army, and he would be left alone to administrate the land. He didn’t seem to understand what it really meant to be a Prince.

He was a good fighter, and an even more amazing horse-rider, he was sweet and gentle, attentive and empathetic, and Daichi knew he was growing fond of him. He was always by his side, posing as his slave – but Ushijima had authorized him to conceal a dagger under his clothes, and he was there to protect Bokuto. Out of duty at first. But now, it had become his instinct. How could he not?

He had feared at first that Akaashi would become a problem, but the young courtesan had apologized for his behaviour in the meantime. He had been hurt by Bokuto’s rejection, and blinded by it. It was no secret he shared the bed of both princes, and Daichi had made a friend out of him, and out of Kuroo. They were the best snitches in the palace – they knew everything about everyone, and Daichi used this intel to protect Bokuto at the best of his capacities.

 

It all happened quickly, on a bright, sunny, warm morning that seemed like all others in the palace. Daichi was helping Bokuto to his breakfast when the door was slammed open and Akaashi appeared, as white as the linens of the palace.

“The King”, he said, “my Prince, your brother is calling for you. The King… The King is dying.”

Bokuto’s fork clattered in his plate and he quickly stood up, swaying on his feet. Daichi quickly went to his side, making sure he wouldn’t fall. They rushed to the King’s bedchambers and found him lying in bed, deathly pale, Ushijima by his side and Kuroo trying to soothe his partner’s grief.

“Bokuto”, the old King called weakly when he saw his son, and the Prince stepped forward.  
“What is it father?” Bokuto asked eagerly, kneeling by his side and grabbing the bony hand.  
“You must do all you can to help your brother avoid a war with Vere”, the King said. “Ask your slave for his advice. Do not neglect your duty.”  
“Yes father”, Bokuto answered, tears running down his cheeks.  
“You should-”  
“What? What is it father? FATHER!” Bokuto cried out.  
“The King is dead”, Akaashi said solemnly. “Long live the King.”

Ushijima looked clearly shaken, but it was nothing next to Bokuto’s howling, to his angered cries. Daichi reached out for him, but it did nothing to calm him down. Kuroo grabbed Ushijima’s hand and held it tightly, guiding him outside of the royal bedchambers, Daichi following with Bokuto, Akaashi in tow.

And then there was a cry, and Ushijima roared. Daichi paled, grabbed his dagger and rushed outside in time to push Ushijima out of the way of a man dressed as a royal guard. There were five guards with their blades out, attacking the new King and the Prince. Daichi parried a blow that would have surely cut Ushijima in half, feeling his whole body shudder at the impact.

“Flee!” he shouted to Ushijima and Bokuto.

Behind him, Akaashi was shaking like a leaf. He wasn’t a fighter, had never been one, and he was completely defenceless. Bokuto leaped forward, rage distorting his features as he attacked a struck down a first guard. Soon, Ushijima was fighting by their side, and they easily got rid of their assailants, whose main advantage had been surprise. Ushijima’s sword rattled as he threw it down, rushing to- Daichi gasped.

The King had gathered Kuroo in his arms, a hand pressed to a deep wound to his side. Blood was trickling from his lips and between his fingers as he gasped painfully.

“Toshi”, he murmured.  
“It’s alright, it’s alright, I’m here. I’m here, okay? I’ll take care of you”, Ushijima replied, pushing back his black bangs.  
“Stop lying”, Kuroo breathed.

A group of guards soon arrived, taking Kuroo away to try and save him. Ushijima was very pale, wobbling as he tried to stand, before he completely collapsed. His skin was turning an alarming green, blood gushing from a wound to his arm.

“Poisoned blades”, Daichi said. “The antidote is our priority.” He turned to Bokuto: “They didn’t cut you anywhere, did they?”  
“I don’t think so”, Bokuto answered cautiously. “Daichi, what’s happening?”  
“I don’t know”, Daichi replied. “I don’t know who commanded these murders. The stability of the kingdom is at stake.”

One of the royal advisers approached. He had obviously rushed there in the middle of his clothing, still he bowed deeply at Bokuto.

“For as long as the King is unable to govern, you are to take his place, Prince Bokuto”, he said, his voice shaking.

Daichi saw the panic rise and quickly took a hold of Bokuto, hugging him tightly.

“It will be alright”, he said, “I’m here. We will all help you.”  
“But…”  
“Bokuto”, Daichi said sternly, “keep your head on your shoulders. As long as Ushijima can’t, you are the King, but you’re not alone.”

For Bokuto, the rest of the day went by in a blur. Daichi kept walking back and forth between Kuroo’s room, Ushijima’s, Bokuto’s and the room where the royal advisers had gathered.

“What is it?” he asked as they nervously talked – his Akielosian wasn’t good enough to understand their hurried blabbering.

The head advisor seemed relieved to see him – they all knew who he was and how he kept Bokuto in check.

“A delegation from Vere will arrive in two weeks. They are coming to establish peace with King Ushijima, to make sure he will continue what his father started. But as things stand now, it will be Prince Bokuto’s role to receive them and negotiate peace between our countries.”

It was obvious they didn’t want to disrespect Bokuto as he stood in the place of power now, but they were worried about his capacities as a ruler. Daichi took the time to breathe.

“Don’t worry. I will talk with Prince Bokuto, and ensure peace between Vere and Akielos.”

They seemed a bit relieved to see him take charge. He checked on Ushijima: he was saved, but no one knew when he’d wake up. Kuroo’s state was far more worrying: they had stopped the haemorrhage and the poison, but there was no knowing if he would survive his wound or not. Akaashi was sitting by his side, talking to him in an attempt to keep him alive. The courtesan’s eyes were red, and Daichi briefly hugged him, feeling him draw a shaking breath, before going back to Kuroo.

He walked back to Bokuto’s chambers, finding him bundled up under his covers, shaking and crying. Silently, he pulled him in his embrace, just being there for him.

“What are we going to do?” he asked through his tears. “Father is dead, Kuroo and Ushijima too…”  
“Ushijima and Kuroo are not dead yet”, Daichi retorted, “and Ushijima will wake up. You have nothing to fear, Bokuto.”  
“Stay with me”, he said with a shiver.  
“I’m not going anywhere”, he replied, kissing his forehead. “I will always be there for you.”

He prayed all the gods he knew to save Ushijima – to save the man destined to be King, and preserve his kind, innocent Bokuto.  
With Daichi by his side, Bokuto surprised everyone with how well he handled his father’s funeral and the crowning as Prince Regent until his brother could assume the kingdom. He still had trouble focusing, but it became easier as Daichi never left his side and underlined for him the important points. He was barely conscious of how much power lied in Daichi’s hands as things were. Daichi, however, knew how fragile this power was. He had no status aside from being the Prince Regent’s slave, and only had this much power because he was proving himself to be a good leader and was accepted by the royal advisors.

It was three days before the Vere’s delegation arrived, and he was lying in bed with Bokuto, slightly relieved by the good news he had received Kuroo’s health. The courtesan was saved, though he wasn’t conscious yet, maintained in an artificial sleep. Ushijima hadn’t woken up yet, but there were good prognostics. He was still highly tensed by the idea of the peace negotiations relying mostly on his shoulders, but he was Veretian and this was an advantage he intended to use to its fullest.

“Daichi?” Bokuto said, and Daichi turned his head, frowning at how serious he sounded.  
“Yeah?”  
“I intend to make you my consort. We don’t know for how long this situation will go on and I can’t… I can’t handle this alone. I need you, Daichi. By my side. And I need you to have power.”

Daichi blinked. Once. Twice.

“Bokuto”, he said, “I’m… sincerely flattered by your proposition, but I’m Veretian and-”  
“It was not a proposition”, Bokuto cut him, rising on his elbow to stare at him. “It was a command. I already spoke to the royal advisors and they think it is a good idea too. You have what it takes to be King, Daichi, except the royal blood. I’m definitely making you my consort. In fact, the motion has already been applied. I will officially marry you when the Veretian delegation is here.”

Daichi was speechless. Bokuto had never seemed as serious as he was now. Nor as certain. They both jumped when someone burst into the room.

“The King”, Akaashi said, breathless, “the King has awakened!”

 

Ushijima was weak and pale in his bed, but he was definitely alive and conscious, Bokuto holding on his hand like a lifeline. He wasn’t strong enough to talk yet, but his brother was doing all the talking anyway, recounting everything they had done since the attack, all the measures Daichi had put in place to protect the royal family from another attack and discover who was behind these attempted murders.

“Bokuto”, Daichi said gently, a hand on his shoulder, “the King should rest now. You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Ushijima thanked him silently as he pulled Bokuto away from the room to sleep a bit. It became apparent the following day that the poison had considerably weakened the new King, and that he wouldn’t be able to receive the Veretian delegation himself. Daichi assured him that Bokuto was ready, before going back to Bokuto who was fretting over menial details of how he should welcome the delegation. It appeared Prince Semi, heir to the Veretian throne, was part of it, and Daichi worried at the thought. Would he really be able to handle peace negotiation with the man who had sold him as a slave? His gaze then fell on Bokuto, who was taking his frustration on his own clothes that hindered his movements. He smiled softly at the sight of his lover, his childish, astounding lover, whom he’d sworn to protect against all and everything. There was nothing to fear – Bokuto was nothing but a benediction.

 

Finally, the day was there and he was standing next to Bokuto, both of them in royal attire. He could feel Bokuto’s fingers tremble against his palm, their hands hidden behind his back, and he squeezed them reassuringly. He smiled gently, mimicking an intake of breath, and Bokuto nodded, breathing deeply to calm down. Soon, two carriages were stopping in front of them. The door opened and Semi appeared, holding out his hand to help Sugawara down. Daichi realized how he had gotten used to Akielosian uses when he saw Semi wearing the traditional laced clothing of Vere, covering his neck up, and down to his wrist – but still unable to conceal his strong shoulders.

He took a quick look at Bokuto, gasping when his eyes fell on Daichi who couldn’t help but smile smugly.

“Your Highness”, Bokuto said with a sharp bow, “it is my pleasure and my honour to welcome you in Akielos in King Ushijima’s name.”  
“We hope you will find your stay agreeable”, Daichi added, and Sugawara’s eyes narrowed when he spotted him. “If you allow me to, I will now guide you to your apartments. I am sure you are tire from the long voyage.”

Semi was probably boiling under his clothes with how hot the weather was, but Sugawara was as angelic as ever, eyeing Daichi like he had personally offended him. He guided them to the suite prepared for their arrival.

“Prince Bokuto and I are more than honoured to invite you to our wedding ceremony tomorrow afternoon”, Daichi said, and Semi started coughing so hard he feared he was going to pass out.

Semi couldn’t refuse without creating a diplomatic incident, and in these troubled times it was far from being a thing they could afford. Even less now that they knew Daichi would be able to lead the country in a war, even if Bokuto wasn’t. He was about to go back when Akaashi stumbled through the door, quickly gauging the situation before bowing down, down, until he was prostrated on the ground. He was pale and shaking violently.

“I beg you to pardon my intrusion Your Highness”, he said to Daichi, “but the King… the King disappeared from his bedchambers while I went to fetch fresh water for him.”

Daichi’s heart missed a beat. Ushijima was greatly weakened, there was no way he would be able to defend himself against attackers.

“Send guards to protect Prince Bokuto and Kuroo”, he said, “and double Prince Semi’s guard.”

Bokuto was probably in their bedchambers, so he ran to Kuroo’s room, barely realizing that Semi was following him. He barged through the door and stumbled them out of relief. The King was there, kneeling by the bed, murmuring soothing words to his lover. Daichi was about to call out when Kuroo blinked and smiled weakly to Ushijima. The King looked up and smiled, his wan face joyful.

“He woke up”, he whispered, blinking away his tears and not even realizing the Veretian prince was standing there.

Daichi sighed in relief and called to the guards: the King was fine. Not where he should have been, but fine. He was looking at Kuroo with an adoring expression, trembling fingers stroking his cheek. Daichi quietly helped him up, but Ushijima refused to leave Kuroo’s side, and he was soon sitting by his side. Then, he looked up and finally saw Semi. His usual blank face returned.

“Who are you?”  
“Your Majesty”, Daichi said, “allow me to present Prince Semi of Vere. He is here on a diplomatic mission.”

Ushijima stared at him for a moment and then said:

“I trust you to do your best, Daichi.”  
“Yes Your Majesty.”

They left the room, Akaashi passing by them with a jug of water. Semi stared at Daichi.

“A consort prince of Akielos, uh?”

Daichi smiled.

“You did me a favour when you sent me there.”

Semi shook his head.

“Father will be furious.”  
“I have no doubt we can work towards peace together”, Daichi stated firmly.

Semi was about to answer when a loud battle-cry echoed in the corridors, and Daichi blanched.

“Bokuto”, he mouthed before he could think about it, immediately breaking into a run and missing Semi’s eye-roll and deep sigh.

Bokuto had obviously been surprised in the middle of changing clothes, as he only wore thin pants, his sword in hand as he fought off six attackers. Daichi cried out, unsheathing his own sword and leaping forward. Semi quickly gauged the situation, frowning, lips pinched, before taking out his own weapon and attacking. Soon, five men were lying lifeless on the ground, blood quickly pooling on the white marble – long before the royal guard arrived from where they had been dispatched. The sixth was on his knees, Daichi’s sword against his throat.

“Who commanded you?” he growled, and the man looked away.  
“It is obvious”, Semi said, his voice slightly shaking. “Someone who wants a war to break out between our two countries. Someone who wants both Akielosian princes dead, and me too.” He looked at Daichi. “My father.”

From the frightened look on the face of the man, he was saying the truth.

“I can’t believe he tricked me like this”, Semi growled, “diplomatic mission, ah! A convenient murder, rather, yes.”  
“I thought the King wanted peace with Akielos”, Bokuto said.

Semi shook his head.

“I have been pressuring him for it, but he desperately wants a war. I am an hindrance to his plans, he would have no second-thought about killing me to achieve his goal.”

Daichi looked at him.

“As a King, would you work with Akielos to preserve peace?”  
“Yes”, Semi stated firmly. “A war is against our best interests.”

Daichi looked at Bokuto, who stared back questioningly. He licked his lips, deep in thoughts. If they were to get rid of Vere’s King, Semi would take his place. He’d be favourable to peace. A lot easier to deal with. Now the question was how to hasten his death without forcing their countries into a war.  
Semi kicked the assassin on the ground.

“Prince Bokuto, Prince Daichi”, he said, “Vere attacked you in the person of these men. It would only be justice to take action against the current King.” He looked up. “I will not interfere.”

Semi’s agreement. That was all they needed. Daichi looked fondly at Bokuto, brushing his fingers against his cheek.

“You’re covered in blood, dear. You should take a bath.”  
“I will explain the situation to the men with me”, Semi declared, and his eyes gleamed dangerously. “A few heads might fall in the process.”

Daichi gave a slight nod, that no one would have seen if not attentive – but Semi was attentive, and he knew what this meant. Do what you see fit, and I will do the same. Bokuto went back to his chambers and Daichi stared at the assassin on the ground, who was looking back, frightened.

“You heard too much”, Daichi said. “But even before that, attacking the love of my life is not something I can forgive.” The false guard was shaking. “I will make it quick.”

Guards arrived to take up the corpses, one of them carefully wiping Daichi’s blade before giving it back to him without a word. He went to Kuroo’s room: Ushijima was there, resting by his side, and Akaashi had just brought in a basket of fruit.

“Akaashi”, he said. “I need to talk with you.”

A light flashed through the courtesan’s eyes and he followed him to an empty room.

“You know everything that goes on in this palace”, Daichi said. “Find the best assassin and bring them to me.”

Akaashi’s lips shivered with a question, but then he glanced at the blood drying on his skin and gulped, deciding it was better not to anger the consort. Not to be too curious.

“It will be done”, he said with a bow, and left.

Daichi sighed, closing his eyes. More blood tainting his hands. He would never be good enough for someone as pure as Bokuto. He trembled when two strong arms wrapped around him.

“I thought you were bathing”, he murmured.  
“How could I be when I can see how troubled you are?” Bokuto bit his lips, chin on his shoulder. “I know I’m not a prince good enough. I’ve heard people, you know. I’m stupid and careless and-”  
“Stop it”, Daichi said, turning to put a finger on his lips. “You are worth so much more than that, Bokuto. You are an amazing prince and I will let no one say the contrary.” He grabbed Bokuto’s hands and kissed his open palms. “Let me preserve you, Bokuto. Let me take the taint, so you can remain as good and pure as you have ever been.”  
“But-”  
“Ushijima will take the throne now, and you will go back to being Prince Bokuto. Not the Regent. Just the Prince.” Daichi smiled, cupping his cheeks. “The people loves you, Bokuto. You have the charms and the smiles and the heart, you are their hope, their light. You are like the Akielosian sun, warm and bright, you make plants grow and fruits mature, you are one of the best things here… so let Ushijima be the rain the earth needs, and let me be the drought and the winds and the tempests, let me be what they fear so they can love you even more.”  
“Why… Why would you want the people to love me?” Bokuto whispered, bewildered.  
“Because I love you”, Daichi said like it was obvious.

The smile Bokuto gave him was worth a lifetime of servitude, as he pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.

“I love you too”, he whispered with a giggle, swaying on his feet and radiating pure joy.

 

Two weeks later, Ushijima took back his throne. The King of Vere had mysteriously died of a sudden disease that had left him no hope to recover and his son, Semi, was now reigning in his place. He had announced his desire to strengthen the fragile peace between Vere and Akielos. After long discussions and countless exchanges of present, Akaashi was sent back to Vere, where he married Princess Kiyoko and sealed and alliance between the two countries. Bokuto was back to being a cheerful, carefree prince loved by all. But one loved him more than anyone else.

 

Daichi woke up to the chirping of birds and the warm sun against his naked skin. He smiled and opened his eyes, immediately greeted by Bokuto’s golden eyes. The Prince smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“What if we stay in bed today?” Bokuto yell-whispered cheerfully.

Daichi broke into a smile that turned to chuckles as he rolled on his lover, pressing their noses together.

“Ushijima will be mad.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And Kuroo will tease us.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And I will have you all to myself for a day.” He smiled. “It’s more than worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
